Scene Queen Meets Hogwarts
by KimKatastrophe
Summary: Katie Curruptor is a famous scene queen from america. She joined hogwarts last year and no one likes her. Fred and George Weasley start to take an interest but the one thing they don't like, Slytherin. technically T until later chapters MA
1. Prologue Full Description

Scene Queen Meets Hogwarts

All of Hogwarts doesn't know what to do or how to react. The whole school turned to jello and it was all because of her.

Katie Corruption. That was what she preferred to be called. She was a girl from America with no real place there. Her parents were born and raised in England and even went to Hogwarts and sent her there. On her own. In America she was a "Scene" model. Her model name was obviously Katie Corruption. Her real name, Katie Harper.

No one wanted to talk to her, they all had there reasons. She had long bleach blond hair with cotton candy blue streaks. Her eyes were a darker blue, but what drew you in was none other than her eyebrow piercing. When not wearing her uniform she wore pants and shirts that revealed her hip piercings and bellybutton ring. Her right ear was all pierced up while her left was just the earlobe and the cartilage. Her lips were not attractive to anyone. She had her lower lip pierced on both sides. Her final piercing was her nose.

No one wanted to talk to her because she was scary to them. Where she was from, she was considered the most beautiful person on earth. She really didn't care.

Fred and George are in all of her classes and think she's cool. The only problem they have isn't her hair or her body…it was her house. Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 1

Sixth Years

She sat there, pale as snow, beautiful. Fred could barely contain how frustrated he was by her house. If she had been in any other it would be all right.

She flipped a page in the book she was reading. Fred looked over and saw Draco walking by her cabin, wand in place.

Fred rolled his eyes as Draco attempted ripping out her right hip piercing with a spell. When it didn't work Draco slammed the door to the small area open and sat in front of her. Without looking up from her book she asked, "What Malfoy? Upset I know your every move before you do."

"Why don't you go back to where you belong!?", he asked, fuming.

She slammed her book shut and quickly picked up her stuff and was about to walk out but then stated plainly, "This is where I belong."

She slammed the door shut and went to find another booth. Fred opened the door and called to her, "Oi!"

She stopped and turned with a vicious look in her eye, "Yes?"

"Want to buy some stuff me and my brother are planning on selling this year?", Fred asked, lightly blushing.

She didn't notice, "No."

He saw the red around her hips and called her once more, "I have a spell that will fix that infection right up."

She smirked a little and walked towards him, "You sure are a desperate one, aren't you?"

She took a seat next to George, across from Fred, "Nope, just helpful."

George gave him a look that asked him 'What on earth is she doing her, get her the hell out' and Fred simply ignored him.

He waved his wand around her right piercing. He had to lean and hadn't realized he used her leg for support.

"Mind removing your hand?", she asked angrily.

"Sorry!", he exploded as he did the same charm on her left hip.

"Yea whatever.", she said about to leave.

"Wait!", Fred said standing with her.

She tried shoving past him. George looked at the desperation on his brothers face and was already regretting his plan.

"Sit with us and we'll teach you charms to keep you infection free!", George called to her.

She stood there, her face played that she was in deep thought. When she didn't respond Fred waved a hand in front of her face and said, "You feeling OK scene girl?"

She blinked and came back to earth. She smacked his hand away and sat back down, only this time, next to Fred.

He knew it didn't mean anything, but it still made love drunk Fred happy.


	3. Chapter 2

Coming Out

When they arrived at the school Fred couldn't talk to her. He could only stare at her while she "ate".

Her eating, was reading a book and not even looking at the great food presented to her. It was no wonder she was so thin.

She looked up a few times to see him. He would look away like a 5 year old and kind of blush.

In all her days at Hogwarts she had never seen either of the Weasley twins blush. It was way to unusual for her to overlook.

"Act the way you normally do, she will definitely fall for you then.", George said mocking him.

"You're right. And from now on that's what I will do.", Fred smirked at her, his shyness already disincarnated.

She looked up again and saw his evil smirk. To be safe she made a little shield around herself. This shield consisted of foods ranging from fruit to meat. She even impressed herself sometimes.

Then she stood up quickly to go find the one person who would talk to her, leaving her shield. The moment no tables were in the way Fred mumbled something quietly and his twin smirked and followed suit.

Her skirt flew up and her underwear was broadcasted throughout the Great Hall.

She fixed her skirt as everyone laughed and high-fived the twins.

She took out her wand and made there pants fall as the stood up to go and apologize. She wasn't blushing but, rather, smirking.

"You've waged war girl!", the twins yelled as they pulled up their pants.

"Whatever you say boxer boys!", she yelled back at them.

She returned to her table and decided she would talk to Luna later, in the Slytherin common room.

4th years and up went to play 10 minutes in heaven. It was originally 7 minutes, but OCD Malfoy had to have and even number. Just an excuse to kiss longer is what everyone really thought.

The headmaster made everyone quiet down so he could announce something, "As some of you may know it is the time once again to have the Tri-Wizard Tournament. We, Hogwarts are the hosts this year. Only wizards by the age of 17 can participate."

Everyone was Booing at him, "Hush! It is for safety purposes! Now may I present the two schools that will be our guests. First, Durmstrand Institute!", everyone applauds as the enter doing something the twins and Katie didn't care about, "Next, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

Everyone clapped as they entered gracefully. Katie just stuck out her tongue. When Fred looked up at her, her highlights were red. Weren't they blue earlier?

"I would finally like to introduce to you, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody!", The headmaster said cheerily.

"They call him Mad Eye Moody!", Ron began to explain to Harry.

The twins were bored, although the French woman were nice to look at.

***

After everyone left the Great Hall, Fred and George went to meet up with Katie. They saw her making her way to the dungeons.

They snuck up behind her and both tackled her. Fred accidentally hit one of her piercings and got cut.

"Watch it! One of you hit my belly button ring! That hurt!", She yelled at them, infuriated.

"Yea well I paid for it…", Fred said plainly showing her his finger.

She smiled and took a band-aid out of her bag and handed it to him.

"I think you should kiss it, you know…to make it better!", George smirked at his brother.

"No thanks.", she said flatly proceeding to the dungeons.

"I don't think he meant you.", Fred grabbed her and twirled her to face him.

He was on his knees, and smirking up at her. Then, he leaned in and kissed her stomach, making the poor girl blush uncontrollably.

"I hope that made it better…", he said standing up and walking down the steps with his brother.

"Morons.", She frowned.

***

Once in the common room, everyone sat in a circle. They began and first to go was poor Katie. No one wanted her, no one except Fred and George.

She reached into the hat and pulled out a number, "1."

Fred put the hat down and smiled at her, "Aren't you lucky! I'm number 1!"

She rolled her eyes and walked in the closet as Fred closed the door behind him.

"Don't touch me.", she warned as she sat on the floor crossing her arms and frowning.

"Wasn't going to without your permission.", He smiled sitting next to her.

"By the way, nice rabbit boxers.", she smiled evilly at him.

He copied her voice and made fun of her with his tone, "By the way, nice Hello Kitty underwear!"

She laughed for the first time in awhile, "You're an ass beyond compare!"

In and Elvis Presley voice he said, "Thank you! Thank you very much."

"Yup, I got the ass part right.

He frowned a little and asked, "Why doesn't anyone like you?"

"I'm weird. I don't know.", She rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you do during summer?", Fred asked eagerly, though he thought he knew the answer.

"Hang out with some friends, muggle's, that I have here.", She said as she glared at him.

"Why don't you go home?", he asked.

She clenched her hands into fists as she held back a yell, "They don't want me there."

Then the door opened and she rushed out and went to the girls dorm to sleep.

Fred frowned as he came out slowly. He wanted to know more about her.

* * *

Please note: This is there sixth year, but it is the fourth book so if the title has 64, that's why. I'm cutting the story into four parts. 4th book, 5th book, 6th book, and 7th book.


	4. Chapter 3

Poison

She couldn't sleep. Everyone was staying for the fourth round. It was too loud for her to even read. She was also alone, so no one to even try to talk to.

She got up and put on her pajamas and decided she would try to sleep anyways.

She put on her pink Hello Kitty pajama pants and a black tank top. The pants started to fall into there usual place, under her hips. Her big butt kept them from falling completely. She tied a black shoe lace around her head. She tied her hair into two low pigtails.

Her tank top started pulling up, revealing her non-existent belly.

She looked incredibly sexy considering how good her bra combined with this tank top made her cleavage/boobs look. She smiled at her reflection in her full body mirror.

She was going to remove her makeup and piercings but stopped. Why look this good and not go down there at least once to show off?

She stepped into her Cookie Monster slippers and grabbed her Girr necklace that she got from her mom for Christmas last year. She placed it around her neck and let it fall in place.

She walked out of the dorm and down the stairs quickly. She ran into the crowded room and everyone stared at her wide-eyed.

"I'm back in, for just one round!", She smirked at Fred and George.

"Take a seat and pick a number then.", Fred said holding the hat out to her.

"2.", She said looking at George.

When he stood she smirked. She walked into the closet as he closed the door behind them. She smiled at him and he smirked.

"To bad my brother missed out on the sexy outfit!", George said as he looked her up and down and nodded in approval.

She smiled as he backed her into the wall. He leaned in to kiss her and stopped right before her lips, "Is this OK?"

"Yes.", she whispered back at him before there lips touched.

She smiled into the kiss and deepened it. They remained doing this for ten minutes until the door opened. It opened right after they got far away from each other.

They walked out and George winked at Fred which made Fred frown. She sat in between them, "Oh don't be sad", She said as she kissed him passionately on the lips, "there. Now we are totally even! Sorry about earlier by the way, I was grumpy and being a stick in the mud!"

"Yea.", He said calmly still upset.

Fred didn't care if her and George were snogging…he only cared about her feelings. He knew she was doing this to force herself to be happy. When not and hour ago she was angry. He knew there was something wrong with her. Her highlights were purple. He started to realize the colors weren't changing for no reason and each color was not random. He wanted to figure her out…he wanted to know the real her.

***

The next morning Fred and George looked for her in the Great Hall. She wasn't there. They both looked at each other and nodded.

They waited outside the Slytherin common room. When someone came out that wasn't Katie they rushed past him and were inside the room. They noticed that no one was in there. Lucky them.

They entered the girl's dorm and noticed one girl sleeping bed, Katie.

"Oh wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!", Fred sang to her.

"Mmm, eggs!", George added with enthusiasm.

They heard a sniffle and leaned in close to see if she was OK. The saw her tear stained face and automatically they both asked, "What's wrong?!"

"My goddamn hip piercing is stuck on the sheet and it's my skin or staying here. I choose to stay!", she cried in pain.

"Why didn't you take them out?", They asked in unison again.

"The excitement from last night made me forget to take them out.", She continued to sob.

George mumbled something and she stopped crying. Her piercing was free from the sheet.

"Thank you!", she hugged them both in a spur of the moment thing.

She realized what was happening and pushed them both.

"What?", they asked as her face turned angry and her highlights went from yellow to red!

"What? You ask? WHAT? What are you doing in the Slytherin common room? More importantly, what are you doing in the girls DORMITORY?!", she yelled with her wand drawn.

"Sorry!", they both yelled as they ran away.

"They fancy you.", A female voice said from behind her.

"No, it's a stupid thing that'll fade soon. After all, no one here cares about me.", she replied, her eyes glazing over with sadness.


End file.
